Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to mobile devices, and, more particularly, to a system and method for establishing communication links between mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, users have to maintain several sets of information to reach a particular mobile device depending on the type of call he/she wants to initiate. Service operators provide a broad range of service plans that include different voice/data plans in many ways to reduce cost on calls. Users of a mobile device can choose to call the other mobile using the typical voice call option provided by telecom carriers. This can be a voice call over a GSM network, a CDMA network, a 2G network, or a 3G network, etc. Further, a user also uses a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) to initiate a call to another user. The VoIP commonly refers to the communication protocols, technologies, methodologies, and transmission techniques involved in the delivery of voice communications and multimedia sessions over Internet Protocol (IP) networks, such as the Internet.
This is typically, achieved by installing applications on to the mobile device from where they can initiate VoIP calls across mobile devices by browsing contacts on their mobile device with a different graphical user interface to initiate and establish a VoIP call. However, this can be achieved when the user (e.g., a calling party) is aware of the other user (e.g., a called party) that he/she is online by checking at the other user's status. Any error or delay in the update of the “online status” of the user would result in the VOIP call not going through when the update leads to displaying incorrect status. On the other hand, mobile devices may have to continuously keep the data connection ON, to receive VoIP calls. This may lead to draining the battery, and resulting in poor performance of the mobile device.
Accordingly, there remains a need for establishing an effective and easy communication link across mobile communication devices with reduced call connectivity failure rates.